A secured video call from one person using one communication device to another person using a different communication device may utilize encryption and the exchange of security keys for authenticating the devices and users of those devices. Such security measures are typically taken to protect the data exchanged between the devices over a communication path along which data packets or other data is sent during an established communication. Such security features, however, still rely on a user to be aware of those near the user.
A user must therefore take steps to ensure that others near that user cannot see confidential or privileged data communicated via a video transmitted during the communication session or hear any audio that may be emitted from that person's device. Such issues can occur when a user is participating in such a communication in a public place, such as a restaurant, bus, subway station or sporting event where other unauthorized people may be able to hear or see content that is supposed to remain confidential. If a user fails to appreciate the fact that potential eyedroppers or eavesdroppers are nearby and engages in a communication in such a public place, then sensitive, proprietary or confidential data communicated during a communication session may be improperly disclosed or exposed to others even though the transmitted data was encrypted and sent to an authorized device and authorized user.
A new mechanism is needed to improve the security provided during communication sessions. Preferably such a security mechanism is capable of improving a user's use of a communication device for a confidential or privileged communication session to help ensure the confidentiality of data transmitted during that communication session is not exposed to third parties that are not authorized to learn of such information.